Clave's Secret Shadowhunters Organization
by WhiteSakuras
Summary: Clary, being the child of Valentine, I notorious evil master mind who just escaped prison is in need of protection. Of course, who else is there but Jace Herondale to come to her distress. Follow they're cute, fuzzy, cheesy teenage romance with a slight twist. AH, AU, sometimes OOC. Chapter 1 is sort of introductions and where we're at in the story. Clace-Sizzy-Malec-Jaia-Jaline.


Hello guys, this story is mainly focused on the main couples of the story, so Clace, Sizzy and Malec, but there will surely be in the future some Jaia, some Jaline for this chapter and maybe, maybe some Wessa in later chapters. I'd like to inform you guys, that this might be changed because of the language and maybe matureness, but I mean, for now it's rated K+. Again, please review. Oh, before I forget, I'd like to thank Julia for the very touching review.

Please enjoy

My POV

"Clary, you'll be attending St-Xavier high school with Jonathan." Is what her parents, Jocelyn and Luke announced. To her, a countryside red-head, green eyed girl. As she was taking in what they had just said, Luke continued "Well, since your brother went there the same age you are now, we thought maybe you could see what life would be like in the city."

Clary gathered up her thoughts to not throw a tantrum like a child at that moment at her parents, trying to find the right words. "Mom, Dad, I see what you mean, but I'd prefer to stay here. I know Jon went there out of his own accord because he was interested in what life was like in the city, but I have everything I need right here."

They looked at her a bit nervous and worried "Look Honey, we weren't really giving you an option if you wanted to go or not, because you will go and your flight is the day after tomorrow." Her mom said with a clear tone of absolute, but still tenderness in her voice.

"What? You already booked a flight to Brooklyn? How- why? You didn't even ask of what I had to say about it! This is ridiculous! I am not going!" Clary stated.

Jocelyn went up to clary and took her hands. Her mom didn't seem to like the idea of her traveling somewhere faraway. Then why does she want me to go so badly? Clary asked herself. Jocelyn's eyes went on the floor for a short while then went up to her daughters.

She let go of clary's hands and this time, there was nothing. No warmth or kindness in her eyes, even less in her tone "Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, you will go to Brooklyn to you brother's to study at St-Xavier and that is final."

Clary's jaw dropped and eyes widened. Was this really happening? Was this really happening? Clary kept asking herself. Without another word, the day went to and end.

The next morning, she and her mom went shopping for new clothes so she could 'fit in'. The entire day passed fairly quickly. Clary was in her room packing. She finished and went directly onto bed. She had a long day tomorrow that was awaiting. She thought. She tried imagining the good parts about the what Brooklyn would be like. The new environment, the arts, the music, the everything. She suddenly found out that maybe going with her brother to study wasn't going to be so bad.

#-#-#

She arrived at the airport and found her brother Jonathan waiting for her with her grandparents. She went to them and hugged them. "You grew." He noted. "We only haven't see each other in one year. I'm sure I didn't change that much Jon and I'm sure I would have noticed if I grew." Being short, clary knew it would be a fetish when she would always measure her height every month. "Of course you would" he teased.

They went to the car heading towards her perhaps permanent new home. While the drive, she thought about how she missed Jon and her grandparents. How she cried for three days when Jonathan left even tough she was just one year younger than him, she always saw him as a much older brother than he actually is, in a good way. She felt a smile rise up to her face and her brother seemed to have seen. He grinned and said "There's still many things to smile about while you're gonna be here little sis."

They arrived at the house and she was shown to her room. It was not girly, plain beige walls, double size bed, lamp table and a big sized window. She was content with the room she had since she would surely make plenty of sketches to put up on the walls.

As she unpacked, she herd a knock on her door. "Come in." Jonathan opened the door and went beside her and started helping her unpack her things. "I know how you feel. About the whole new environments thing and being forced to go here. But I promise you that you're life here will be worth it." He said. "You were forced? I thought you came here because you wanted to." She replied. "Well, there was a part of me which wanted to explore, but the other part wanted to stay where you, mom and dad were. I did learn to love this place a lot. Made many new friends." He informed happily. His phone rang and he said "Actually, if you'd like to follow me Clarissa, I would love to show you to some of them." Jonathan looked at his sister to see her I-don't-know look. He grinned and pulled her arm leading her to where his friends were supposedly at. When they arrived at an institute, there was two girls waiting for them outside the door. "Took you long enough, babe." The Asian-like girl with brown eyes and dark black hair said to Jonathan. Clary gave him a confused look and Jonathan responded by saying "Clary, this is Aline Penhallow, my girlfriend. The one standing beside you is Isabelle Lightwood." He pointed to a tall, slender, curvy girl with dark brown eyes and straight long dark brown hair. Where Aline was striking, Isabelle was just outstandingly gorgeous. "Hello, Clarissa." The girl, Isabelle said. "Hi, and Clary's just fine." Her green eyes went back to Jonathan and Aline "you never told in your letters you had a girlfriend, Jonathan." She said with a bit of amusement. "No one ever really asked." He said sarcastically. "Then you wouldn't mind if I told mom and dad?" She asked while grinning. His eyes widened and said "you wouldn't." Clary let out a giggle and said "of course not, you're my brother so your the one in responsibility to tell. Plus, your girlfriend seems to like YOU." Clary said emphasizing the 'you'. He grinned back at her and they all went inside the institute. The stone walls were covered with angel pattern art. Seemingly, like on from a church or a cathedral. Isabelle who was leading the way with Aline said "They're all at the library. We all did prepared for your arrival Clary." She looked at clary and smiled. She gave back the smile and said "Looking forward to it. But how many of you are there exactly?" Isabelle's eyes glimmer and she grinned. "You'll see." Was all she said. Finally, they arrived at a gigantic door and opened it. They went down the staircase into the middle of what seemed like the library. Standing there beside the long table was a blue eyed, dark brown haired guy. He looked similar to Isabelle who seemed to be her older brother. Beside him was a young boy, about nine who wore glasses a bit to big for him. He looked most like Isabelle which clary was guessing as the youngest Lightwood with the dark brown eyes and hair. "The one with the blue eyes is Alec lightwood and the boy beside him with the manga is max, the youngest." Aline said. Isabelle didn't seems satisfied and yelled "Sebastian! Jace!" Right after, there were two guys laughing coming out from one of the rows. One of them, slightly slender, but muscular, has black hair and almost black eyes. Next to him, was another guy who was holding a book, he was tall, slender, muscular, golden blond hair and golden eyes, his skin a bit bronzed. Clary widened her eyes at the sight of the golden boy. "Ah, here we go. The one with the black hair is Sebastian Verlac and the blond is beside him is Jonathan Christopher Herondale." The both said hey, so did Alec and Max. They went to the table and all sat down. Before anyone spoke again, clary blinked a couple of times and Jonathan said "Clary, before we continue any further, I think they should a probably introduce themselves properly." Getting his sign, Isabelle started first. "Even though I already said this, but still, hi Clary. I'm Isabelle Lightwood, the second child and I'm the same age age you." She said enthusiastically, smiling joyfully. Yet, clary eyes were somehow still focused on the guy behind her, the golden boy. "I'm Aline Penhallow, I'm also the same age as you and currently dating your brother. Since you're here, I guess I'd like to ask your approval of me." Aline said. Clary going back to reality said "oh, I mean, I don't really know you, but I'm sure your a great person and girlfriend Aline." She smiled. "Hey Clary, I'm Alec Lightwood, eldest son and I'm a grade higher than you which makes me the same age as your brother. Also," he pointed at the boy "this is Max, he's the last born and he's nine." Clary looked at what max was holding and she asked "oh, is that the new volume for Naruto?" Max eyes went sparkling and asked "You read manga?" She replied "Yup, I've also seen the anime version of Naruto and there's Inuyasha, Noragami, rurouni Kenshin. I've seen and read plenty." Max gasped of excitement. "Well then, I guess it would be my turn, I'm Sebastian Verlac, it's a pleasure meeting you Clary. I'm a year older than you. Same grade as your brother." Sebastian introduced. He was certainly a gentlemen and also very charming. And we ended up at Jace. "Hello Clarissa. I'm Jonathan Christopher Herondale, you can call me Jave. I'm in the same grade as your brother. Though, I do have to add, I was certainly flattered when you were staring at me, not of which was of any bother. After all, you do seem quite cute Red." He smirked. Jonathan overreacted and said "Herondale, don't start picking up my sister the moment you meet her. And what are you talking about staring at you, she has more pride than that."

CPOV

By the angel, Jon I wish you'd just not talk sometimes. You can make things so much more embarrassing then they already are. "Exactly, what are you talking about Jace. I was never staring." I said. "Never is strong word Red." He said 'it' again. "Hmm, Jace, I have a name and its Clarissa, but I'd prefer Clary. Red is not acceptable." I said in sarcasm.

"Then Strawberry shortcake should be jut fine." Strawberry Shortcake? He even dared to mention my height. "Get your facts right, goldilocks! I may have red hair and maybe short, even more you may be older, but I don't give an 'F' either way! My name is still Clary Adele Morgenstern!" I snapped. Shoot, that was a bit too much. I was able to here Jon say 'and there her alter-Self goes.'

His expression seemed surprised "you don't like that one either, then how about Red riding hood." He said more of a statement than a question. Okay, that's it, now were on you jerk! "Listen here Jer-Jace, just leave the nicknames out already."

He then made a faux pouting face and said "I'll be honest Carrot, it seems quite interesting to see your reaction towards my teases. It's quite cute actually." I felt my teeth clench and taken the last straw, I screamed "You you jerk-faced sadistic block-headed narcissist!"

Before I knew I was about to make my way through the table towards him, but Jonathan seemed to have seen it coming and went to me and pulled me back. "Clary, clary, my dear beloved sister, I know you've went through a lot these last 3 days, but you've held it in well, now don't let that streak break." He's right, but still!

This blondie is surely mistaken if he's trying to mess with me on our first encounter. I know that Isabelle, Alec, Aline, Sebastian and even Max, I would be good with. But him, there is certainly a path for him in my books.

I know it's not that good, for he comebacks Jace does too. But I promise you it will get better in the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it and this story will be sure to continue till the end. I really do hope you guys could review. Anyways, next chapter will be post soon depending on when I finish it.

Love


End file.
